First Star I See Tonight
by TinCanManChin
Summary: Marco wakes up from a bad dream and notices Star is in pain. He intends to fix it. "Star...shh...don't wake up my parents...I just want to know what's wrong." He tried to calm her down. "No.." She refused. "Starlight Rainbow Butterfly, tell me what the hell is wrong with you!" Marco yelled.
1. Leave Me Alone

First Star I See Tonight

Chapter One: Starlight, Starbright

Marco had just woken up from a dream. Jackie and Marco were dating and Star wasn't going so well _._ He walked up from his bed in his pajamas to use the restroom, when he past through Star's bedroom. The moans from her bedroom showed pleasure and pain. Marco knew that from psychology class with Jackie Lynn-Thomas.

He went closer to the room to see what was going on. Her legs were spread wide and her panties were between her legs. Star's wand pushed in and out of her. "Ohh...M-Marco...faster." She moaned. _What? Did Star just moan my name?_ He asked himself, as his manhood pushed through his pajamas. "S-s-shit, Marki...don't stop..." She continued moaning, making Marco pushing his hands in and rub his member, slowly. "S...star?" He asked, trying not to wake up Star.

Star's face was red and warm. Marco placed her hand across her face and she woke up. "MARCO...What are you doing in here?" She asked, closing her legs. "I woke up from a dream about Jackie and while I was going to the b-bathroom, and I heard you...I didn't know if you were okay so I checked." He tried to make up a lie. "Well, I obviously am, so just leave." She said, crying a little. "What's wrong...please...tell me." He whispered. "Nothing, please, just go..." Star said, crying harder.

"Star...shh...don't wake up my parents...I just want to know what's wrong." He tried to calm her down. "No.." She refused. "Samantha Starlight Butterfly, tell me what the hell is wrong with you!" Marco yelled. "Fine...you...you're always talking about Jackie...It's always...'Jackie smiled at me, Jackie kissed me, Jackie, Jackie, Jackie'...and I'm jealous, okay. Marco...I like you...a lot...but you're alway talking about her and when you do, I just want to die. Now that you know...just...leave..." Star said, wiping the excessive tears from her face. "S-star...I-I didn't know..." He replied, feeling worse.

"So, what were you doing with that wand..." Marco asked. "That's none of your business..." She replied, giving a little smirk. "Let me help you out." The boy said, grabbing the wand. "What are you doing...Marco...uhh...yes...fuck." She moaned, as the wand pushed inside her. Marco pressed his lips against hers and he pulled off his top shirt. "C-can you sleep in here tonight, Marco." Star asked, still getting pleasure from Marco. "Sure...but only once...okay, maybe a couple times..." He replied, pulling the wand out and licking the wand slowly. Marco then, fastly, started licking her wet entrance.

"Mmm...Marco...don't stop." She cried, as Marco pushed his tongue into her. "Are you close?" Marco asked. She nodded, and a few seconds later, she was squirting all over his face. He wiped it off with a pillow and laid on Star. Star pushed him off and fell asleep, knowing that Marco really loved her.


	2. Together Forever

**UPDATE: MARCH 9, 2016**

 **I am now changing point of views between Star and Marco, to show two perspectives.**

 **It might also change between minor characters, but only on rare occurrences.**

 **(Examples: Jackie, Tom, and others.)**

 **This is Chapter Two: Together Forever**

 **[No long lemons this chapter. Sorry]**

It had been a while since Star and Marco had pleasurable times. Every time they spoke, they'd awkwardly wave or do something like that. What _friends_ do, and although Marco _and_ Star wanted to be more than friends, it seemed as if the universe didn't want them together. Star had gotten back together with Tom, and Marco and Jackie were together as well. It just didn't seem...right.

[Marco]

[24 Hours Earlier]

Marco, hand in hand with Jackie, sat down on the nearest bench, waiting for the bus to arrive. His mom and dad were at work, so he didn't mind much company. His face turned red every time he saw her and Jackie didn't really mind. She'd kiss him and place her head on his shoulder, ever-so-passionately. And yet the feeling of him and That's until the big news had arrived. His ditzy unicorn ringtone flashed and buzzed, leaving neighbors to the victim of his annoying soundtrack.

 _Space unicorn_

 _Shining in the night_

 _Smiles and hugs forever_

 _All around the world_

"Oh shit, I-" He yelled, think the buzz would be ironic, yet he was far from wrong. "It's fine, Marc. No one is going to care about it tomorrow...except me." She smiled. He picked up the phone and answered. "Hey, Marco!" She said, in her sing-songy voice. "Hey, Star, so what's happening?" "I just got back together with Tom!" Marco stared and stood, unknowingly as what he had just heard seemed like his parents' death. "With Tom, that demon asshole?" Marco asked.

"He's not an asshole, Marco! He's my boyfriend. And you have to accept that!" She said, sounding angered. "Whatever!" He said, hanging up.

[Star]

"I...I did it." Star said, closing her eyes. "Perfect." Tom, her new boyfriend smiled, kissing her neck softly. "Don't do this, Tom," She said, grabbing his head and pulling it off of him. "Don't you want your _reward?_ " He asked, planting kisses down her back. "Reward, this is not the reward I want! Get off of me!" She moaned out, pushing Tom away from her.

"But our love? We can't let Marco ruin all the fun! You are mine, and you'll be mine forever." He said, pulling her shirt off and her bra. Star was hopeless. She had to let Tom do what he pleased. Then, Star realized that Marco didn't hang up. He...missed the button to hang up. Now he could hear everything.


	3. SPECIAL NOTE

**JUST TO LET YOU KNOW:**

 **I made a fanfic for don't take it personally babe, it just ain't your story. Please like it. It'll be worth it. "First Star I See Tonight" should be finished by the 20th (maybe 19th)**


End file.
